


Beautiful Stranger

by oppadeulbutt



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppadeulbutt/pseuds/oppadeulbutt
Summary: Jaebum was about to curse when he felt someone hold his wrist and pulled him so his back now was facing the entrance. His breath hitched when he looked at the person. It was him.The beautiful stranger.





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> just something I have in mind, English isn't my first language so pardon for any errors.  
> actually, I don't know what i write lol..  
> enjoy..

Jaebum was just mindlessly walking on the street. He was free of schedule for the rest of the evening. Being a successful solo artist at the age of 24 made his life packed with works; on-air and off-air broadcasts, photo shoots, interviews, and also practices. It was so rare for him to have a free evening so he was gonna used it to the fullest.

 

He told his manager to drop him off to the nearest shopping mall. He managed to convince his manager that he was going to be okay. He wore a face mask and a snapback that he borrowed from his manager. He looked at the mirror and satisfied with his look. Half of his face was covered.

 

“Are you sure you wanna go alone?” his manager asked.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. Look at me,” he said while pointing at his face, “no one will recognize me.” And than he went out of the car.

 

He walked inside the mall, just looking for some shop that spike his interest. He felt his phone vibrated and checked it. It was his manager texted him to be careful and bla bla bla. Jaebum just rolled his eyes and typed a reply. He was so focused on his phone so he didn’t look at where he was going, until he bumped into someone and he dropped his phone.

 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see where I was walking.” The stranger said that and picked Jaebum’s phone from the floor. “Here’s your phone.”

 

Jaebum looked at the stranger and blinked. There stood in front of him was a young boy, maybe younger than him, but taller, and the most important thing, he was beautiful.

 

The boy blinked too and waved Jaebum’s phone, “Um, hello? You’re not hurt, are you? I think I we didn’t crash that hard.” The boy frowned and looked a little bit scared.

 

_Cute._

 

Jaebum shook his head, “Ah, no, no, I’m okay. But I don’t know about my phone though.” He took his phone from the boy.

 

The boy’s frown got deeper, “Yeah, I think you need to check that. Is your phone okay?”

 

The boy gripped his sling bag too hard, and Jaebum noticed that. So without even checking his phone, he said, “Nah, don’t worry about it. I’ll get going then.”

 

“Uh, are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, it’s okay. Don’t worry.”

 

“Okay then, I’ll get going too. Once again, I’m sorry.” The boy bowed to him, smiled, and walked away. Jaebum noticed the boy was holding his right shoulder.

 

He began his journey in the shopping mall. He managed to buy some sweaters and snapbacks. He checked his phone, he was walking for almost one hour.

 

_It’s time to go now._

 

He was walking to the entrance when he started to feel that someone, or, some people, following him. There were some girls not so far behind him whispering to each other. He walked faster, and those girls also walked faster. he managed to make some distance and looked ahead. There were a crowd in front of a shop and without a second thought, he walked through the crowd and went inside a clothing shop.

 

He lowered his snapback and started to hide among the clothes racks. He looked into the door and saw those girls in front of the shop looking confused. Jaebum thought he was safe until one of the girls looked inside the shop and saw him. The girl started to point to his direction and went inside.

 

_Shit, I’m busted. Too much for a day off, huh,_ he thought.

 

Jaebum was about to curse when he felt someone hold his wrist and pulled him so his back now was facing the entrance. His breath hitched when he looked at the person. It was him.

 

The beautiful stranger.

 

“Here, wear my cap.” The boy shoved a hat in front of him. Jaebum just stood there and stared at the boy. The boy rolled his eyes and began to snatch Jaebum’s snapback and shoved his hat. The boy looked behind him and saw those girls already inside so he grabbed some clothes from the rack and shoved it in to Jaebum’s chest. He looked behind again and saw one of the girls walked to their direction.

 

“Hyung, I think these clothes will suit you, you better try it first, come on.” That boy said that while smiling and his eyes were trying to give a signal. Within a second, Jaebum understood what happened. He was about to answered when the boy suddenly swung his hand over his shoulder to pull him closed and started walking to the fitting room.

 

“Don’t say a word, they may recognize your voice. Come on.” He whispered to Jaebum and pushed him inside one of the fitting rooms. “When I knock twice, you can come out, okay?” After shoving Jaebum inside the stall, the boy leaned on the wall beside the stall. “Take your time, hyung. I’ll be here.”

 

When he heard that, he felt something weird. He then remembered what the boy said before, _they may recognize your voice_.

 

_Does he recognize me then?_

 

Twenty minutes standing dumbly inside the stall, he heard a knock, twice, and the boy called him. “Hyung, are you done? I think we need to go soon.”

 

_Finally._

 

Jaebum stepped out from the stall and the boy pulled him through the staff door inside the shop. Jaebum saw where they were walking and began to panic.

 

“Wait, wait, is it okay?”

 

The boy turned to look at him and smiled, “Don’t worry, I work here. Come on let’s go before they’re back.”

 

They started to walk again for about ten minutes and Jaebum could see the entrance for staff only. They stopped in front of the door, and the boy let go of his wrist that he held when they’re walking. Jaebum felt a little bit disappointed but he managed to hide that.

 

The boy opened the door slightly to see outside and smiled when he saw that outside was clear of those girls. He turned to Jaebum, “So, this door will lead you to the staff entrance at North Lobby, you know where it is right?”

 

Jaebum just nodded his head.

 

“Okay then, I check before and it’s safe if you want to go now, but you better call someone to pick you up and wait until they arrive, just to be safe.”

 

“Uh, yeah, okay.” He called his manager to pick him up. He didn’t tell him what happened though. “Okay, someone’s gonna pick me up.”

 

“Good, then I’ll be going. My boss must be angry when he notices that I’m not at the store.”

 

“Okay, thank you so much for your help, I’m sorry I disturb your work.”

 

The boy smiled and started walking backwards, “Nah, it’s okay. I must go now. Stay safe, Defsoul-ssi.” The boy waved and started running back inside the mall.

 

Jaebum waved back and after two seconds, something clicked in him.

 

_He recognize me????_

 

His phone vibrated. His manager texted him that he was arrived. He walked out the door and spotted is manager’s car and jump inside.

 

“You’re done already?” His manager looked through the rear view mirror, “Wait, that’s not my snapback. You buy a new one? Where’s mine?”

 

Jaebum took off his hat and remembered that this was Yugyeom’s hat. That mean Yugyeom had his manager’s snapback.

 

_Shit, I forgot_.

 

“Uh, I think I picked up a wrong hat. I bumped into someone earlier and we both dropped our hat. He seemed in a rush so he picked up the one that near him and then go. I didn’t even realize it, I’m sorry.”

 

His manager squinted his eyes but managed to blurted an _okay_ to him.

 

_Wow, smooth, Jaebum, smooth_.

 

He looked at the hat in his hand and without him knowing, he smiled.

 

_I think we’ll see each other soon, Yugyeom_.


End file.
